The Return
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Nothing happens in South Park anymore. But, all of that changed when 'he' came back. I'm going to unmask him, no matter what. Accepting OC's for students and villains! NO MORE OC'S FOR NOW !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, South Park Fan fiction readers. My name is-**

**Kyle: DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!**

**Melanie (Not real name, but it's better than saying the freaking long penname): WAAHHH! KAHL! **

**Kenny: *walks out of the bathroom with a book in hand, looking very… relieved***

**Melanie: …You stole ma mang for-**

**Kenny: Hey. Let's keep it PG with the intro, alright? *catty grin***

**Melanie: *flips Kenny off, before turning back and smiling* This shall be my first South Park fic. It also has my own OC in it. Though, she will NOT be paired with any of the guys… or girls…or… things…that are South Park Canon. And incase ya haven't noticed, it shall be...A Mysterion story! Or, involving Mysterion as a main plot.**

**Stan: Why did you decide to do a Mysterion fiction?**

**Melanie: because I saw the episode with him in it, and I thought he (or she) was a cool character.**

**Everyone: *nodding and shrugging, except Cartman, who is being a whiney baby***

**Melanie: I will also be needing a few OCs, including one's that could be villains. And also, any pairings go here! That means BoyXGirl, BoyXBoy, GirlXGirl, bring it. BUT, I can't promise that you're character will be paired with their first choice, so make lots! The bio sheet shall be at the end of the Prologue. **

**Mari: *OC* So, check it! ;D**

**Disclaimer Dude: Melanie AKA MrMissMrs Random does not own South Park or any OC's that will show up in the story besides her own. So, therefore, you cannot sue her. South Park belongs to Trey and Matt. Bless their doomed souls *shot*.**

**(~)**

"_BANG!_

_BOOM! BANG!_

_Explosion noises ricochet off the ceilings of the hallway. Making students and teachers alike run from their classrooms, looking around in confusion. Some people even fainted from the noise in terror. What could it be? A bomb set off by a student? Another terrorist attack against our humble city? _

_No._

_That was when an eerie glow appeared from the Chem lab. One student walked away from the crowd that was gathering and made his way to the classroom door to check it out. However, he only inched in by a nose before-!"_

"STOP! Stop, stop, stop!" A teen with curly red hair screeched as he stood up from his desk.

"But I was just getting to the good part!" Another teen his age or younger whined out. She Her hair was brown that curled into bouncy ringlets on the ends. Her pink lips in full pout.

The teen pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing and standing up. "Evans, this is the third 'expose' you've made this month!"

"So?" The girl put her hands on her hips. "Students have a right to know about the possibility of a monster created in the Chemistry Lab!"

"None of you're 'insights' or 'news', is true," The redhead yelled back. "You just make up these stories."

"Okay, maybe I stretch the truth a little-"

The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe a lot. But there's nothing exciting or interesting going on here in South Park right now. Remember the adventures all of us used to have. How we had to save everyone's butts in this hellhole a million times, Kyle?"

Green eyes looked suddenly thoughtful, before Kyle made a slight shake of his head. "What's you're point, Mari?"

The girl looked slightly shocked at the use of her first name, but continued. "My point is that nothing like that happens anymore! And without that, this place is just as shitty as it's always been. There's nothing to write about!"

Kyle sighed, looking down at his desk. He was editor and chief at South Park High Weekly Blurt, Mari's childhood friend, and 'boss'. "Evans, if you do not get me a real, honest to God true story by the time the week's out, I'm going to have to cut you."

Mari's mouth made a 'pop' sound when it opened. "B-but-!"

"No more buts. People have been having to cover you're ass for months now, and I'm sick of it." Kyle's eyes softened a little. "I'm sorry."

The brunette's own green eyes narrowed at that last part. "Fine. I'll find a story that is awesome, exciting, and 100% TRUE." Then she stomped out of the room, putting the huge gray headphones that were around her neck over her ears. Kyle sighed as he leaned back in his chair. _What have I gotten myself into?_

_True story! Ha! I'll show him a true story. I'll be the best journalist this school has ever seen! Then, once I graduate, my story will be the beacon of light to every single person wanting to escape this dump. _Mari thought as she walked through the halls, turning her music up high.

_Look out world. Mari Evans is coming, biatch! _

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Yes, I know this was very short, but that's how most Prologue's are, right? XD Anyway, here's the Character Sheet for ya:**

**Name: (First and Last, Middle and Nickname Optional)**

**Age: (The Canon characters are around 16 or 17, Mari being the youngest at 15)**

**Gender: (Female, Male, Transexual. Whatevah.)**

**Look: (Hair, clothes, piercing, you know the drill.) **

**Personality: (Be as descriptive as you can, please! The more in-depth, the more likely chance I'll use you're OC) **

**Crush: Good choice to have multiple. They can have a crush and end up with a different person (Mysterion and a few other guys shall not be paired up. I'm not saying whom, because then much of the plot would be given away. ****) **

**Theme Song: (It's a story about super heroes and villains. Of course you need a Theme Song!) **

**P.S If they are a villain and a student, please also add this info below.**

**Name: (Be as creative as you like, but don't make it totally crazy)**

**Costume: (Descriptive, Please!)**

**Reason for Fighting and/or being evil: (Don't make it so long that I fall asleep, three to five sentences should be good.) **

**Superpower: (If they have one) **

**Work Alone or Not?: (Would they pair up with someone? Or have a minion?)**

**Fo Yay?: (This means if they have an obsession with Mysterion, look up on Tvtropes and Idioms for full description. I'm only excepting one of these. XD)**

**Submit by Review or PM. Also, to other readers of my many stories: I'm sorry that I have been neglecting updates. But I swear after this my next update will be another chapter of Sex Ed! Thank you, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Melanie: I'm here~! XD Sorry for not starting on the first chapter sooner, I'm. Schools. Bitch. Last and this week at least. (And my Birthday was Friday. T_T)**

**Mari: Yeah, so, OC's showing up in this chapter. Mel apologizes for any wrong descriptions or OOC-ness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, or any OC's except for mine. Good Day. …I Said Good day!**

**Warning: Bad Words. Like WOAH.**

**(~)**

"Something real, something real…" Mari muttered to herself as she was sitting through her History class.

"Mari, Mari…?"

"God, Kyle asks the impossible…" The teen kept muttering.

"Mari!"

"YAH!" The brunette looked up at the quickly turning red face of her History teacher, Mr. Cocsuqu (Pronounced "Cocksuckyou").

"Would you kindly explain why Pioneers headed west during the 1800s?"

"Uh…"

"What's the matter, Evans, forgot you're brain on the way out the door this morning?" A Familiar voice mocked.

"Do the world a favor, Cartman. And stick you're head up your ass. If you _can_." Mari retorted, causing the entire class to start giggling. The older teen's face was turning red in fury.

"How many times do I have to Goddamn tell you, I'm big-boned!"

"Yeah, and everything else." Another person said, causing the room to go into hysterics.

"Enough! Enough!" Mr. Cocsuq said as he slammed his pointed on one of the front desks, where Butters was sitting. Nearly making the blonde faint, (or piss his pants). "Mari, you are usually attentive, so I'll give you a warning. And Eric, please try to calm down or I'll have to send you to the Nurses' Office to see if you have high-blood pressure.

Mari nodded and sat up straighter in her seat, paying attention until a piece of paper was flicked onto her desk and she opened it underneath, keeping it's appearance away from the teacher.

_Nice one. I thought Cartman was going to blow up!_

_-Kyra_

Mari wrote on the note and flicked it back to a girl with straight and long brown hair wearing a red scarf around her neck.

_We wish. :)_

Mari smiled as she heard a slight chuckle. Before the paper was flicked back.

_Can't believe Kim has such a dult for a brother. She just acts so sweet._

Flick.

_The correct term is 'total douche bag', but I know how you feel about swearing._

Flick.

_Correct. Talk more at lunch?_

Flick.

_Yeah. _

Mari then resumed to stare at the clock, waiting for the minutes to tick by…

(~)

"So, she was looking through the locker room _again_?" A girl with medium length strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing a pink jacket, tight, light blue jeans and lavender mittens clutching her books said in confusion as she was walking with a girl with long black hair and cap on her head, and another wearing a tight red sweater with…healthy sized bosoms (Or as Kenny refers to them, 'big tits').

"Yeah! I mean; she just kept staring at my chest! I thought her eyes were going to explode." The other blonde replied, flipping her hair back.

"It has been happening. I mean, she doesn't deny being…well…" The black haired girl trailed off.

"Completely gay?" The blonde raised an eye brow.

"Bebe…" The other blonde sighed.

"Kim is right. You shouldn't judge people just like that." The black haired girl replied (which if you haven't guessed, is Wendy).

"Wendy, this is the THIRD time we've caught her. If she does it again, I'm going to report-" Bebe stopped talking as the trio passed a small guy wearing a black trench coat, blue jeans and black combat boots, from what could be seen. He stared at them with an uninterested glare, one of his eyes green, the other brown.

"Uh, hey, Bain. What's up?" Kim asked.

The teen turned his head to the side with a small smirk. "Nothing that would interest you bimbos."

"What did you call-?" Bebe screeched, but was held back by Wendy and Kim. The brown-haired teen turned and walked away.

"Fools…" He muttered under his breath.

(~)

A girl with short golden blond hair and blue eyes that were covered by glasses named Maya Jane McCurdy, or "MJ" was moving back and forth on the heels of her shoes, waiting in the lunch line. She looked up at the clock, sighing. _I hope I get my lunch before class this time…_

She didn't notice however when a senior shoved her out of the way to cut in line. "Move it, nerd!"

"Wah!" The girl tripped, her eyes closed as she braced for impact on the cold, hard floor…until her face landed in something soft.

"H-huh?"

"Are you alright?" MJ looked up into caramel brown eyes with extra long lashes. She then realized her face was being cushioned by-

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry!" The blond girl screeched as she realized her face was on the brown-haired girl's chest, causing her to become off-balance once again. "W-a-"

"Easy there," The brunet smiled and caught her hand, pulling her back onto solid ground. "I saw what that guy did. Don't worry; he's a jerk to everyone. Only caring about his muscles."

MJ now had a better look at the girl in front of her. She looked around her grade. With long brown hair and straight bangs, and was wearing a red sweater, brown skinny jeans, and from when she was off kilter black converse. The girl was also, erm, well developed. _Does everyone have bigger boobies then me?_ MJ thought. She also had a red pin holding back her hair. "T-thanks."

"No problem. Hey, I've seen you before, what's your name?" She asked.

"Oh! I'm Maya Jane McCurdy. But I'm usually called MJ." _Among other things…_

"Nice. My Name's Kim Cartman." The girl, _Kim_ replied.

"C-cartman?" _No way_. MJ thought. _This girl couldn't possibly be related too-_

The brunet rubbed the back of her neck with a slightly embarrassed grin. "Yeah…Eric's my brother."

"B-BROTHER! But you're so nice!" MJ then covered her mouth, blushing. _I said that out loud?_

The blond was surprised to hear a giggle coming from Kim. "Yeah. I get that sometimes. But thank you for the complement."

_Wow, she hasn't insulted me, not even once… _MJ thought. "Y-your welcome."

_"Baby I like it!"_

_Huh? _MJ looked around. "What's that?"

_"The way you move on the floor! Baby I like it!"_

"My ring tone. Excuse me." Kim got out her cell-phone from the back pocket of her jeans and answered. "Hey…Okay, I'm on my way. Bye," The brunet canceled the call and put the device back into her pocket. "I have to go meet some of my friends. Come sit with us sometime, we usually sit at the right north corner!" She called back. "Bye!"

"Bye…" MJ waved as the girl rushed off. The girl adjusted her glasses, before smiling softly.

_Guess I made a new friend._

(~)

"I've got it!" Mari yelled as she stood up, pointing her finger in the air.

"Got back?" Kenny said as he eyes traveled down, before being smacked upside the head by a girl with black hair dyed light brown at the tips and highlights, a dark blue cap twisted sideways on her head and one blue and one green eye. She was wearing a green shirt that had a bunny with a chainsaw on it and multiple wristbands/bracelets on her wrists, while a black jacket was tied around her waist. "Hey, Lyss!"

Mari, Lyss, Kyra, Kenny, Stan, Token, Cartman, and a few others were sitting at a lunch table. Mari put her hand on her hips and rolled her eyes. "No, an idea for my article!"

"Well, let's here it." Kyra said, taking another bite of her salad.

"How's this: _No way out, a survivors account on being trapped in the mountains!"_ The girl's brown ringlets bounced. "It's perfect!"

"Yeah, sounds good, only one problem…" Lyss said.

"What?"

"Who's going to be the 'survivor'?"

"Well, I can get lost in the woods…"

Everyone around the table stared at Mari for a few moments before a familiar brunet sat down.

"…Why is everybody staring at Mari?" Kim asked.

"Oh, no reason. She just suggested committing suicide, is all." Kyra replied dryly.

"Well, what else can I think of for a good story? Do you want me to go down to the bar and hear are parents moaning about there 'lost youth'? Or seeing how 'fun' it is to be a park ranger?" Mari said. While the other's sweat dropped, but couldn't disagree. "That's what I thought. Now, does ANYONE have any better ideas? Times ticking…"

Lyss began humming the Jeopardy theme song under her breath. Token rolled his eyes.

"I see, now if you-"

"OHMYGOSH!OHMYGOSH!" A hyper voice squealed. Everyone turned to see none other than Ryleigh "Re-Re" Jade Smith. Otherwise known as "The Mouth". A few strands of her curly pulled back brown hair were falling into her face over her now sparkling hazel eyes. "Guess what I just heard?"

"I'm guessing someone had too much caffeine?" Kenny smirked.

"Nope! Well, yes… but something else! A Meteor Shower is happening tonight, and everyone is going down to Starks Pond to watch! And I heard someone's planning to take someone's virginity and, and-" The girl stopped when she saw Token shaking his head and smiling. "Oh, h-hey, Toke."

"Hi, Re-Re. So, since there's this 'meteor shower' going on, wanna watch it with me? My Dad got this new telescope…"

Lyss was about to break into some cheesy love song, but was thankfully stopped by Mari and Kim covering the girl's mouth.

"Y-yeah, I'd love to!" Re-Re blushed and smiled, beginning to walk backwards.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at seven."

"A-alright, s-seven it is-!" The skinny girl squeaked in surprise as she felt herself bump into somebody, than shoved onto the ground. Token went to her and glared at the shover. He had chin length blue-black hair that could be easily revealed as dyed. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he was taller than Kenny by three inches, at least. Mari also tilted her head in wonder at the tattoo he had on his neck. _That looks like a…collar?_

"What the hell's your problem?" Stan yelled and stood up.

The teens blue eyes widened slightly, before returning to a slightly slanted look with his frown. "I don't like to be touched." He muttered, before walking away.

"Who was that?" Kyra asked.

"Some guy who transferred from Denver at the beginning of the semester, I think. His names Raoul Vance."

"…Gay." Cartman voiced.

"Shut up, fatass." Mari replied with her usual rebuttal. Causing the table to snicker and the light atmosphere returned.

"Well, I gotta go, promised Skittles I'd help her with some new colors, seeya!" Re-Re waved and ran off.

Stan shook his head. "Honestly, how can someone run that fast?"

"There are some things better left unknown." Kyra muttered. Lyss nodded in agreement.

"Mari, I have an idea!" Kim said as she shook her friend's shoulder.

"What, K?" Mari tilted her head.

"You can do an article on the Meteor Shower, it'll be perfect!" Kim said with a smile. Mari put her chin in the palm of her hand in a 'thinking' pose.

"Hmm…well, it's better than nothing."

"Good. Now that's over with…Lyss, wanna go to second base with me tonight?" Kenny asked the girl, before being punched in the head by someone passing by.

"Thanks, cuz!" Lyss waved to a familiar noirette with a blue chullo…

"Hey, Craig." Mari said, smiling. Craig gave a nod. Stan glowered slightly at the other black haired boy. Ever since Elementary School, both Stan and Craig have had a rivalry of sorts, but now that rivalry was simply built on echoes. That, and the final time Wendy and Stan broke up, Wendy admitted to liking the other boy better than her on and off boyfriend since the third grade.

Mari guessed that hearing that hurt like a bitch to Stan. But she really couldn't blame Wendy. Craig was…cool. Stan was sweet, but never had the 'edge' Craig seem to have. Even though the boy only wanted a 'dull' life... Mari shook herself from her thoughts.

"So, you going to the Meteor Shower tonight?" Token asked his long time friend. Craig shook his head.

"Visiting someone. Maybe if I get back early…" Craig replied. "I have to stop be my locker. Later."

A few people waved, while Stan continued to glower at the tabletop.

"Why the long face, dude?" Kyle said as he walked to the table, sitting beside his friend.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Stan replied, while the red head sighed. Mari raised an eyebrow.

"Hey-"

_**Riiiiiiinnng!**_

"Damn bell. Time for hell once again." Cartman muttered. Everyone got up from their seats and gathered their things. Mari walked with Kyle and Kim towards Advanced Biology. Once they entered, a girl smiled at the red head.

"We're doing a lab today, do you want to be my partner, Kyle?" The blonde asked, smiling.

Kyle blushed, but rubbed the back of his head. "Well, we're both intelligent, maybe we should… spread the wealth?"

Mari raised her eyebrow. Then noticed how Kim (Cartman) began to have a smug smile on her face, while the other Kim frowned slightly.

"Yeah, your right…" The blonde haired girl replied, before smiling. "Maybe we can hang out at the Meteor Shower tonight."

"Maybe…" Kyle shrugged, before heading towards his seat, while Mari and Kim headed to there's. Kim (Smith) ended up partners with Laura McCarthy. Mari was on good terms with her. Laura was a likable girl to most people. The rest of the school day was a blur…

(~)

"_Mari! Hurry up!" _A girl with dark brown hair and light brown eyes knocking (more like pounding), on her friend's front door, "I'm not going to drive you if you don't hurry-!"

The door opened, hitting the girl in the nose, making her say a string of colorful language. Mari was now wearing a gray coat over her usual wear; and a gray and red chullo with frayed strings. Also holding a flashlight and notepad and pen. "Sorry, Ade!"

'Ade', full name Adelaide Rose Lloyd, rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Come on, we're going to be late!"

"Alright! Alright!" Both teens ran down the stairs.

"I'll be back by eleven!"

"I want you to call on the hour!" A woman's voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Will, Ma! Love ya!" The door slammed shut. Walked down the driveway to an old looking car.

"Tonight will be a night we'll never forget." Adelaide announced.

"All I'm hoping for is that I can write a article so Kyle doesn't kick me off the paper…" Mari said. While the darker brunet began to turn up the music loud to a song they both knew. The girls began to sing along to the lyrics, unable to wait, little did they and the rest of South Park know, that night would set off a train of events that would effect their lives forever.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Finished! Sorry if it was short or anything! XD The rest of the OC's should be showing up soon~! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I apologize for the long wait, once again. Hope this makes up for it~! **

**And *SPOILER ALERT* Mysterion MAY or MAY NOT be Kenny in this fic, so keep readin'~!**

**And also, if I don't pair up you're character with one you asked for or a main one, I might pair them up with another OC, so fair warning! And me pairing up an OC with a main character doesn't mean I like another reviewers character more than another one's, it all depends on what'll fit best with the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. Or most of OC's that show up. Got it? Get it? GOOD. (Only own Mari and maybe some of the heroes/villains/victims that'll show up~!)**

**PS: To CifriRocker, since you're OC's last name is Marsh, I'm just guessing that she is related to Stan. Please reply to me in a review or PM if she is not!**

**(~)**

"How did I get stuck with this?" Kyle sighed to himself as he pulled the family van into a parking place near Starks Pond.

"You're lying!" A younger male's voice yelped out.

"You just can't handle the truth." Another boy's voice replied snootily.

"Both of you shut up or I'm locking the door and leaving you in here!" Kyle growled.

"I'll tell Mom if you do!" His brother Ike yelled back.

The redhead looked like he was about to hit his head against the steering wheel, or kill the two boys. _Guess I can't expect a night to hang out with my friends…_

"_Bye, guys, I'll be back before midnight." Kyle said as he put on his scarf. _

"_Wait, Kyle." His mother called. "You're father and I are going over to the Marsh's to see the Meteor shower, we need you to stay and watch Ike and his friend. _

"_Ike has a friend?" Kyle replied, before getting hit by a flying book. "Dammit!" The teen seethed as he looked over at his brother and, shockingly, another boy giggling on the couch. The other boy's glasses tilted down his nose while they laughed and Ike threw his head back. _

"_Kyle, language!"_

"_But, Ma! I'm meeting everyone down at Starks Pond! Can't Ike take care of himself? He's 12 and in High school!"_

"_Oh, what a wonderful idea! You can take Ike and Robin with you!" Sheila gushed. _

"_Like hell I-" _

_Sheila's eyes narrowed. **"Kyle Broflovski, are you talking back to you're mother?"**_

_The red head knew then, that he was officially screwed. _

As Kyle did playback in his mind, Ike Broflovski and Robin Brook were having a heated discussion on the existence of lost souls dwelling within the pond's depths.

"I'm telling you, I have lived in South Park almost all of my life, and not once have I seen an actual ghost in Starks Pond!" The Canadian-borne argued.

"And I'm replying that you have no proof that there isn't." Robin said as he tucked a choppy piece of jet-black hair behind his ear and away from his eyesight. Ike rolled his eyes and muttered to himself while Robin smiled at the other boy's face. _He honestly is too easy to rile up, that's what makes teasing him so fun. _The glasses wearing tween thought.

As they walked down to the pond, Kyle noticed a familiar pink chullo through the white of the snow and smiled. "Hey, Sammy!"

"Kyle, Ike!" Samantha, or "Sammy" Greenburg, waved frantically at her fellow Jews. Her cheeks turning extra rosy from the cold, and next to her was the more eccentric figure of Rhiannon Edwards, AKA Skittles, whom for the occasion dyed her hair with yellow, midnight blue and brown streaks. Hot pink, however, still remained the dominant color in the hair scheme. "It's great to see you guys here, we were just going to meet with a couple people."

"Yeah, the Meteor Shower only comes once in a long while! Well, maybe not a LONG while, but then again, the last time it came we were all in elementary school and stuff…" Skittles continued to blab while the other's sweat dropped a little, until Robin coughed.

"Hey, that place you were talking about?" He drawled at Sammy.

"Oh, yeah! Come on~!" The girl's black brown hair whipped back and hit her neck as she led the group to a place beside the pond.

**(~)**

Mari shivered slightly and rubbed her hands together again to try and get some heat. _Didn't know it would get this cold…_

"You alright, Evans?" Laura McCarthy asked as she sipped the thermos of coffee that Tweek had offered her, mossy green eyes looking slightly worried.

"No, just not being able to write with gloves kinda sucks eggs." The brunette chuckled.

"What do you have so far?" Lyss asked, now wearing a dark long-sleeved shirt that had '_Look at my EYES, Perv' _scrawled on the chest in white.

"…'It's cold'." Mari replied. While Angelina slapped the back of the younger girl's head a rolled her eyes, her eyebrow piercing glinting. The brunette squeaked. "Angie!"

"What? I was only trying to get you're brain working." The girl twirled the single blonde streak in her otherwise dark colored hair and stuck her pierced tongue out.

"Staaaannnnn!" Mari whined. "Angie's being mean to mmeeeeeee!"

"Ange, stop being mean to squirt." Stan replied, before going back to Kenny to talk about a new comic book that came out.

"…Squirt?" Mari was about to go over and smack the boy with her notepad, but was pulled back by Adelaide. "Jeez, for someone so skinny, you can be strong."

The other teen shrugged. "I don't want to have to explain to you're Mom why you came back soaking wet when they throw you into the water. You'd probably grow some more fingers too, that pond is completely polluted…"

Kyra giggled into the palm of her gloved hand daintily, while the others gave off eyerolls or grins.

"Meanies…" Mari huffed.

"Deal with it." Lyss's older brother Dylan muttered, his face glued to the PSP in his clutches.

"Why is he here again?" Mari said as she pointed to the older male.

"Because Dad, in a bout of parental maturity, decided that he should drive me since I haven't gotten my license yet." The girl said.

"I think all the males in you're family have the genetic defect of stupidity." Angelina said as she lay back on a log. "I mean, no offense, but Mr. Garrison…"

"Wait, he's back to MR. Garrison?" Kenny asked, smirking, while both Lyss and Dylan smacked him upside the head.

"Brother-sister head slap combo!" Lyss yelled out and smiled, her hand up in the air for a hifive, while Dylan went back to playing his game, the girl wilted. "Awwh, you left me hangin', bro."

"Aie, where's Jew boy?" Cartman drawled, not really caring as he stuffed another handful of chips into his mouth.

"Don't insult our heritage!" Two voices yelled at Cartman from behind his back.

"AIEHH!" The brunette screeched as he landed on his stomach.

"Hey you guys." Kim smiled and waved to the new arrivals.

"Has the show started yet?" Skittles asked as she skipped over Cartman's body.

"Nah, not quite." Laura replied as she handed Tweek back his coffee once the blonde started to twitch. "Should be soon, though…"

"Hey, who left a perfectly good beanbag chair out here?" Robin said as he jumped up on Cartman's back.

"HEY!"

"Oh, oops." Robin said cheerfully and winked at Ike, who rolled his eyes, but was also smiling.

"Hey, Broflovski, look!" Mari held up her notepad. "I'm working! In your face!"

"…Well, it's in my face now." Kyle replied, while the blonde Kim giggled under her breath. It seemed to be a super awesome start to a super awesome night.

**(~)**

"Danny, I'm getting tired…" Celia Bloomsbury complained to her boyfriend. The couple was walking through the woods beside Starks Pond. And now the college girl was getting fed up of the snow.

"We're almost there, Celia, be patient." Danny Adderson replied, holding her hand until they came to a small clearing by the shore, and-

"Oh!" Celia said in surprise as she spied an old, bunker-like fort right beside the water with some warm blankets were piled.

"I came out earlier today to set it up." Danny boasted. The couple situated themselves in to covers and each other's arms, while the man brought out a thermos and two champagne flutes. The woman took one and sipped the spiced cider that had been poured into it, tasting the bitter tang of the alcohol mixed in. Celia realized now that Danny and herself were situated in a… provocative position.

"Babe, I want this to be a night to remember…" Danny smirked, before closing in with a kiss. Celia replied in earnest, thinking the moans that were coming from the lake were the others. As the moaning got even louder, they broke away.

"What was that?" Celia said in a frighten tone.

Danny snorted. "I don't know, maybe the wind?"

"I'm serious, Dan! I heard something!"

Danny sighed, this was _not _what he planned. This was the night he was supposed to score, not have his girlfriend be scared by noises and crushing his libido. "I'll go check it out." He said as he got up.

"Be careful." Celia called, while her boyfriend walked into the woods. It appeared to have gotten darker out since they had arrived, and Danny was cursing under his breath for not bringing the flashlight he had in the bunker…

When he heard a crack, he whipped his head back. "Celia?"

No answer.

Danny shook his head, deciding to start to head back, though now finding himself lost. "Great…"

_"Bairghhh…"_

The man stopped in his tracks, looking around, before he heard another moan and the _crack_. Danny began to breath heavily, and broke out into a run. The cracking and moaning noises started to get closer and louder…

_"Bairrghhh…"_

"G-go away!" He screamed out, not noticing the tree in front of him, hitting it with a _whack!_

The man fell into the snow, dazed. "Augh…"

But when he looked up…

_"Bairggh…"_

A dark figure with gleaming yelloweyes was looking down at him.

Danny screamed.

**(~)**

"What?" Celia whipped her head from side to side. "Danny?"

More screaming could be heard, that when Celia got up, shaking as she shined the flashlight into the woods.

"Danny, if this is some stupid prank, you're never going to get-"

That was when she saw a figure drop into the snow, covered in a green-like substance. She shined the light on the figure's face, it was her boyfriend, though when he looked up at her with eyes shining in fear, she felt her pulse began to race faster. He mouthed one word.

_Run._

And that was what she did, taking off into the opposite side of the forest, the creature following…

**(~)**

Everyone looked up when they heard the scream.

"What the hell was that?" Stan said. Everyone was thinking the same exact thing.

"P-probably someone's playing a stupid prank or something…" Adelaide said, her fingers twisting into the fabric of her sweater. The screaming continued, followed by a huge roar, everyone jumped.

"Or, some_thing_." Kyra said dryly.

"L-let's head back to the parking lot, we can watch the meteor shower at my house." Kim S. said, putting on her pink mittens.

"I agree. Come on, you two." Kyle said to Ike and Robin.

"What are you all, pussies?" Cartman scoffed. "You all gonna go home and cry to you're mommies with you're blankies?"

"Eric, let's just go home." Kim said to her brother, her brown eyes windows of worry.

"Aw, come on!" Cartman said as he got up to face everyone, his mouth twisting into a sneer. "All of you scared of the Boogeyman?"

That was when a figure ran out of the forest screaming and towards them.

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled.

"Please! Please help me!" The figure said, appearing to be a woman three of four years older than the oldest in the group. "My boyfriend's been attacked and needs help!"

Everyone looked around, before Stan, Kenny and Kyle nodded. "We'll go and get him."

"Yeah, don't worry." Skittles said as she rubbed the woman's back comfortingly.

"Shouldn't we just call the police?" Kyra voiced.

"No time. Come on, we'll split up." Stan replied.

"Kim, can you take Ike and Robin back to the parking lot, please?" Kyle asked the blonde haired girl, who nodded.

"Of course."

"Wait! Who says we're going back to the parking lot?" Ike said defiantly.

"I do." Kyle bluntly said, before going with the guys.

"We'll go and find this girl's boyfriend. While we're gone somebody call the police." Kenny stated seriously.

"Eh, how about I watch the girl's…" Cartman said, while Mari rolled her eyes.

"Chicken?" She taunted.

Cartman froze, before flipping Mari off and stomping after the search party.

"Come on, let's head back." Angelina sighed as they began trekking through the woods.

**(~)**

"How much further?" Robin said in a tone that matched his age.

"Not far." Kim C. smiled.

"I don't know about you guy's, but when we get back. I'm getting one huge cup of hot chocolate and thawing out by the heater." Laura said. The other's nodding in agreement.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the guys have found Danny." Skittles said reassuringly to Celia, who Mari was now pseudo-interviewing, scribbling short hand on her notepad.

"Hey…" Sammy said, pointing. "Was that tree…ripped up like that before we came?"

Sure enough, what was once a huge tree was now desecrated into splinters in front of them.

_"Bairrggh…"_

Celia shivered. "It's here!"

"What's here?"

_"Bairggh…"_

"Th-that thing that attacked Danny!" Celia screeched. Sure enough, what appeared to be something made entirely out of green sludge with gleaming yellow eyes was coming towards the group. A putrid stench coming from the creature's skin, if it could be called that…

_"Baaaiirgghhh…"_

Everyone all screamed, scattering into frenzy, confusing and angering the monster at the same time. Ike and Robin tried to scramble up a tree, and were about to fall back into the clutches of the creature…

Until a familiar pair of arms yanked them up into the tree high enough for them to be out of reach.

"How the hell did you get up here so fast?" Robin said to Laura, who was looking down at the monster and the remaining people in danger. She bit her lip. _I can't go Bern right now, people will see…_

Back on the ground Adelaide, and Lyss pushed Skittles, Celia, and Kim C, behind a huge log. Adelaide stood in front of the log and began to talk under her breath. _"Over here!"_

The monster turned the opposite direction.

_"Other way, stupid!"_

Than another direction, only facing the woods.

_"Nada!"_

Then another.

"_Hmmph, Guess you're blind AND deaf."_

The creature roared in fury, sending out a heap of sludge towards Kyra, who was unprotected.

"Look out!" Mari screamed from her hiding spot behind a tree, but then saw in awe how the girl flipped and dodged gracefully. "Woah…"

Then the monster turned around, it's gleaming yellow eyes zeroed in on Mari.

_Oh, fuck. _She thought.

"Mari!" Angelina yelled as she tried to run to the girl's aid, but was stopped by the stream of sludge that separated one side of the woods and the other. "Dammit…"

The brunette tried to scramble up a tree, but it was too smooth, making her land on her back in the snow, she scrambled to sit up and scoot away, but the creature kept coming. Mari closed her eyes. _This is it…_

Then she heard the creature scream in pain. Opening her eyes to see a hooded figure wrapping a huge rope around the monsters neck. The creature started to twist back and forth struggling to get the noose from around its throat, until- it went limp. The sludge thing began to sink into nothing but that, sludge. The hooded figure jumped in front of Mari, whose eyes widened.

_No…_

Purple suit and hood…

_Fucking…_

A question mark still hovering on his forehead…

_Way._

"It's-!" Laura gasped.

"Mysterion!" Ike yelled.

And with that, the hooded figure ran off into the woods, Mari looking back as the swishing cape disappeared. A few moments later, some people dressed in police uniforms came running to them with flashlights.

"Are you all okay? Is anyone injured?" A man in his late thirties to early fourties yelled, a black mustache quivering as he spoke.

"We're fine, officer." Kyra sighed.

"What the…" One of the younger officer's swore under his breath as he nearly stepped in the green sludge. "Looks like someone's been tampering with chemicals again in Starks."

"Perfect." The head officer sighed, rubbing his forehead. Adelaide and Kim walked over to Mari.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mari replied.

"It was so cool! Mysterion like choked that thing to death!" Ike said, while Robin rolled his eyes.

"Please, I could have done that…"

"Then why were you trying to claw yourself up the tree like a cat being chased by a dog?" Laura quirked an eyebrow, the black haired boy growled softly.

"Wait, did you say, Mysterion?" Another officer gasped.

"He's back then!"

"And from what this shows, better than ever!"

"So cool!"

"All of you shut up!" The head officer yelled. "I want none of you talking about this to anyone, understand? The press would have a field day…" The officer bore his eyes into the group's faces. "Same goes for you all."

"Chief White, I think these kid's need to get home." One officer said, before turning to them. "Whose the one who needs medical attention?"

"A part of our group went to find that person, he should be by the old bunker." Skittles said, before the officer nodded.

"Right, you kids get home safely." They all nodded, before getting escorted back to the parking lot by two of the officers.

Chief White crouched down to look at the soupy green sludge. "Doesn't make any sense…"

Little did he know, somewhere in the trees was a figure clad in black, a mask covering up only slightly that the figure was smiling like a madmen.

"_Let the game begin."_

**(~)**

**A FEW DAYS LATER…**

"' _Mysterion returns! Could it be that our Town's favorite crime stopper is back? And even better?'" _Adelaide rolled her eyes as she read the headline of the Weekly Blurt. "You're going to be in so much shit, Mari."

"It's the story I published, Kyle can't complain about it since it's true, and getting the paper twice as many readers and then some." Mari replied as she took a bite of her macaroni and cheese.

"The police told us not to tell anybody. Ade's right, Mari, this could get you a lot of trouble." Kim C. said, looking worried.

Mari shrugged. "I don't care. And I'm doing another one next week."

"What? You can't be serious." Kyra said as she stood up, her hands on her hips.

"I am." Mari replied, taking a bite of her lunch again. "And you know what?"

"What?" They all said.

Mari looked through the window staring out at the snow.

"_This time, I'll be the one to unmask him."_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Hope you liked! Next time will be sort of a 'build-up' chapter, hope I did okay with personalities, powers, and the such. **

**Click that magical button below, and-**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, starting this quickly on another update! I rock.**

**(Though it probably will not be finished until a few days from now. But right now it's Sunday morning before Church, and I am not going to hell for this. No matter what you Bible slappers say, so… *sticks tongue out with a 'neh neh' gesture* XD Okay, back to my usual tolerant self, this chapter is going to have some boyXboy. Just warnin' you, it isn't REALLY boyXboy, but it's implied, so those of you who do not like reading boyXboy, I shall put one of these nifty warning signs for 'heavy' homosexuality, blood, gore, a villain being creepy, or any combo of these said warnings. **

…**Just warnin' ya. XD)**

**Disclaimer: *opens fortune cookie* …Nope, no deed to South Park, just some more Confucious crap. I also do not own the awesomeness that is other OC's, just Mari and a new character, which you shall meet in this chapter. **

**(~)**

"…She's really serious about this, isn't she?" Kenny said as he had a flyer in his hands, it was white and in bold purple print "Money for any leads on Mysterion! Please Contact Mari Evans at the Newspaper room."

"Unfortunately." Lyss sighed, pulling her jacket tighter around her to cover up the advertisement shirt Mari also begged her to put on the front of her shirt. "Kenny, why can't you just tell her that you're Mysterion?"

"Who says I'm Mysterion this time around? Plus, it gives me a get out of jail free card to look at the front of you're shirt." Kenny smiled, before barely dodging a flyer projectile. "Honestly, though. If I was Mysterion, do you think I would tell you?"

Lyss smirked. "Maaayyybeee, if I pouted."

"Hm, good point." Kenny smirked back, tugging at the blue cap on her head.

_Are we really flirting with each other? _Lyss thought, blushing slightly, before smiling. "Hey, after school get's-"

That was when Lyss screeched to a stop, looking up slightly at the very intimidating face of Raoul Vance. _If looks could kill…_

"You should watch where you're going." He said a serious tone of voice that Lyss would come to expect a teacher scolding a student would use, before walking off.

"You alright, Lyss?" Kenny shook her shoulder slightly.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I guess. Come on, let's get going, Mari is gonna be pissed if we don't get these all up…"

**(~)**

"You _sure_ that there's going to be a robbery?" Mari said with a raised eyebrow. Alex Pierce's shaggy head of dark brown hair bobbed up and down.

"Trust me, Evans. I wouldn't give you false information."

Mari sighed but smiled. "I know, dude. Though I honestly don't know how the hell you get this info…"

"I have my sources." Alex said with a shrug.

"Well, if you're sources aren't correct, I AM going to tell Clyde that it was you in that seven minutes in heaven game we played in 8th grade." Mari chuckled.

The older boy's eyes widened. "You wouldn't. I saved you're butt from having to kiss him, and Kim is the only one who also knows. Tell anyone, and the best leads you can get are out the window."

"Okay, okay. I'm not that cruel." Mari said, before turning around in her chair and made making out noises. "Oh, Clyde! Ooh…"

Alex's face turned slightly red, before rolling his eyes and walking out of the newsroom.

**(~)**

'Raoul Vance', real name Noah, was having in a word, a sucky day. First he forgot that he had to present a Current Event in his History class, than he bumped into ANOTHER stinking, vile female. And now…

He wrinkled his nose as a drop of water hit his face, followed by another dozen.

…It was raining.

This, obviously, was not his day.

Noah tried to lift his thin jacket up to cover his ears from the cold and wet. Even though South Park was usually pretty cold, as long as it wasn't snowing heavily or raining, he would be able to get away with wearing a thin jacket or hoodie walking to and from school and his apartment. _Why the hell am I even on this stupid mission anyway…_

_Oh yeah, I'm a teenager, and HE'S a sadistic asshole that needs to rot in hell. _The collared boy, literally and figuratively chained, sighed before shaking his head. _No, it's just a job, like all the others, I've dealt with worse…_

"Hey!" A voice called out, Noah was planning to ignore it, until he found that the rain was no longer drowning him.

"Wha…?" He whispered.

"You know, it's really idiotic to wear something so thin in weather like this." A voice he then discerned as male said right by his ear, making a tickling sensation and jolt through his body. Noah almost leaped back, before being pulled under the shelter of the umbrella once again.

"Woah! It's okay, I don't bite, dude."

Noah kept staring down at the ground, still shaking slightly.

"Hey, you don't look so good. Come on, I can take you some place where you can get warm."

Noah then looked up, his bright blue clashing with chocolate brown. Alex sucked in a breath of air. _Holy crap…_

"N-no thanks." The black haired boy whispered, shaking even more, only not because of the cold. _Eyes so… warm…_

Alex raised an eyebrow at the shivering, before sighing. "Fine. Than take my umbrella."

"…" Noah looked at the umbrella, than at Alex, and back again, before tilting his head slightly in confusion (which DID NOT make Alex want to tackle him. Honest). "…Then you won't have one."

Alex shrugged. "I have a hood, and a warmer jacket, I can make it to the coffee shop and wait out the rain."

"…I can go with the umbrella as far as there." The black haired boy said in a small voice, holding the cover under both of their heads.

Alex gave a warm laugh, causing Noah to twitch a little more. _He has a nice laugh. _Noah blushed slightly at the thought, but with a jerk of his head, he composed himself and started marching down the street with the older boy.

**(~)**

"Alex, my boy! What can I get you?" Mr. Tweak said with a smile as the two teenagers entered the coffee shop.

"Just A Decaf with some cream, Mr. T." Alex said with a smile, before turning to Noah. "You?"

Noah looked slightly surprised, before looking down at his feet, muttering "Just water."

"Hm, I think I'll have one of those coffee-chip cookies you have, also." Alex voiced.

"Alright then!" Tweek's dad said as he set the two cups down after Alex paid him, putting a plate with a huge cookie in the middle. "You boys enjoy!"

"Thanks." Alex said with a smile, going to pick up his food when his hand accidentally brushed up against the black haired boy's. Causing both to blush slightly and for Noah to practically fling himself five feet, before they quickly went to sit at a table. Both were looking down at their cups, trying not to make eye contact. The brunette deciding to take a sip of his coffee, hissing when the hot liquid burned his tongue, Noah hid a small smile that the look on Alex's face brought.

"So…" Alex said once his coffee had cooled down a bit. "I haven't really seen you around school. You new?"

"…What makes you think that?"

"Well, you definitely stick out in a crowd." Alex said, before realizing that he practically stuck his entire foot in his mouth. "W-well, uh, ya know-"

Noah pulled a smirk that seeped superiority, before taking a sip of his water. "I am new, by the way."

"Oh, good. I'm not incredibly stupid." Once it left his mouth, Alex blushed, mentally bashing his brain. His conversation faux pa's seemed to make the black haired teen open up more, letting out a chuckle, before shivering slightly. "You still cold?"

"Just my jacket, it'll get dry soon." Noah replied. Alex looked unconvinced, pulling off his coat and handing it over to the noirette. The younger teen noticed now that the other boy's build wasn't really made of pure muscle or of pure fat. It was lean and slender, but also wiry and strong, like a person who does swimming or something. "You honestly think that I'm that much of a charity case?"

Alex gave another one of what Noah now dubbed signature shrugs. "I have two more at home, and this gives you a reason to meet me again. Or, you don't freeze to death."

"Clever." Noah said with a smirk, before taking the coat and putting it on. It _did _feel pretty warm, and when Alex wasn't looking, Noah smelled the collar. It was nice and warm. Like some kind of spice…cinnamon? Noah was shook out of his reverie when Alex looked back up.

"You want a piece?" The teen offered half of his cookie. Noah bit his lip. Something sweet sounded rather appetizing to him right then, but…

"I-I'm not hungry." Noah replied. Alex gave a silent sigh. Seeming that the other boy had went back into his shell.

"You don't have to be hungry to eat this. Empty calories and all that shit?" Alex cajoled. Noah rolled his eyes, but reached over to take the piece, then quickly popped it into his mouth, a sweet, happy smile appeared on his face as he closed his eyes in bliss. Alex gulped. _Gah, bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_

After he swallowed, Noah looked over at Alex with a smile, looking close to reaching his hand over to Alex's. The brunette felt hyper aware at that moment.

"Thank-"

"Dad! Refill!" A familiar bout of blonde rushed in through the door, followed by a group of five or six people. These people were Laura, Kim S, Clyde, Kyle, Kim C, and Mari.

Noah quickly rose up from his seat, muttering a "see you later" to Alex, before practically sprinting out the door, leaving the brunette sitting alone, confusion and surprise glowing in his light brown irises, before it looked like he just watched his favorite goldfish die. (Which had happen before, but he was six.)

"Hey, wasn't that the new guy who just bolted?" Clyde said as he took a seat while Laura worriedly watched Tweek chug down a full thermos of coffee. "Alex, you know him?"

"…" Alex still looked very confused and shocked.

"…Pierce?"

Mari waved a hand over his face, which brought the teenager to. "Oh, sorry, what?"

"We were asking if you knew Raoul?"

"Who?" Alex said in a faraway voice.

"You know, black hair, collar tattoo around his neck, doesn't like to be touched?" Kim C. said.

"Oh. So his name's Raoul…" Alex said softly, looking at the tabletop. Both Kim's exchanged glances, while Kyle groaned and sat down in his seat. Mari rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Kyle. This new section of the paper is getting us a shitload of readers." The brunette ringlet-head said, before raising an eyebrow. "Unless YOU'RE Mysterion…"

"Mari. Stop it, paranoia doesn't suit you." Kim S. said. Mari sighed, before reaching over to grab a piece of cookie off her plate, but before she touched the delectable cookie goodness-

"Ah! Alex, let go!" Mari squeaked, though the grip was still strong. "Alex, you're hurting me!"

The darker brunette's eyes widened, before quickly letting go. "Oh shit, I'm sorry, Mari!"

Mari was rubbing her wrist, the angry red marks going down a little on her pale skin.

"Dude, what the hell was that about?" Clyde turned to Alex.

"I-I don't know, something just came over me and I wasn't paying attention…"

"Well, I'll buy my own cookie next time." Mari said sarcastically, walking over to the counter. "I'll probably need some slight 'Tweek' blend of coffee for tonight…"

"What's tonight?" Kim C. asked.

"Oh, just a journalist scoop. Staking out." Mari smiled as she got her coffee, blowing on the top. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Mari, I think you're taking this too seriously…"

"I'm no different than the other enthusiasts trying to guess who he or she is. I'm just playing the person who supplies their fodder." Mari said as she stared into her coffee cup with bottomless eyes.

"Alright, but just incase, where are you going to be, exactly?" Laura questioned.

"Oh, by the grocery store." Mari chirped, seeming to return to her usual self.

"Okay. And remember, if something happens, call someone, alright?" Kyle said, looking into Mari's green eyes with his own. Kim S. twitched slightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry, Kyle." Mari smiled sweetly, while Kyle rolled his eyes and patted the top of her head.

"I know that look, it's the look my brother gives me when he's about to do something stupid." Kyle replied, everyone laughed, while the ringlet-head girl pouted.

"Well, I should get going, bye guys." Laura said, grabbing her bag.

"B-Bye, Laura!" Tweek stuttered, though it was hard to tell with all the shaking…

Laura blushed slightly, before smiling. "Bye, Tweek."

As everyone returned to chatting or bagging on Alex about his new "friend", Laura was walking down the street, and when nobody was looking, she took out something black, with white and purple ribbons…

"Time to go to work."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Sorry that it was so short. But two updates within 48 hours is pretty good! :D This may be the last update in awhile, since next weekend I'm going to be going to my cousin's 13****th**** birthday party (They're of the Jewish faith, and I know the ceremonies name, but have no idea how to write it correctly and neither does my Microsoft Word, so…yeah. XD And the weekend after that I'll be off on vacation for the school Holiday.) **

**Hope I did well with descriptions and stuff~! Seeya next time, and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORRY! *bowing profusely while slamming head into ground* I apologize for not updating. School is awful. Even worse…finals are coming up. XP I have also been distracted by a couple of South Park stories from Anonymous Void, who is no longer accepting OC's for 'Fiends', but you should check the story and it's prequel out. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, McDonalds or the OC's submitted to this story. There. :P**

**Warnings: Language, Actiony action, and maybe some blood.**

**PS also to the creater of Bern, I gave her an eye covering mask, can't have her giving away her secret identity now can she? XD**

**(~)**

Night had fallen over South Park hours before, and only flickering street lights lead the way for bumbling drunks or family men coming back from rendezvous with their secret gay lovers. Which, if you paid enough attention, wasn't a big secret, but have you seen the adults in this town? To sum this up, it was dark and cold, who would want to be out on a night such as this?

That is what the lone bank teller at the Park County Bank thought as he was looking through the glass of his little work place.

"Who the fuck thought of a 24-hour bank service… don't we have ATM's for that?" The man thought as he scratched the back of his head and yawned. Sure, for being a night teller all he had to do was make sure the place didn't get robbed and could watch shows and movies from his computer. However, the more…'entertaining' programs were blocked, which made an unmarried, thirty-something pissed off.

"I WANT MY PORN, DAMMIT!" He screamed childishly, the empty room almost echoing his exclamation back. He grumbled under his breath something that sound a lot like 'screw this', standing up and walking towards the room marked **BANK MANAGER- AMELIA MISER**, locking the door. After a few moments ticked by, a man waltzed in. This man was wearing some type of burglar costume.

No, seriously. He looked like the Hamburglar that you see on kiddie meals. Black mask, striped get-tup and everything, he was even holding a sack. As his head turned back and forth to look around and found nobody there, the costumed man grinned.

"Hehe, this'll be a piece of cake…" Wait, did he just rub his hands together?

"You've been watching to many old movies." A voice echoed throughout the room. The robber turned around in confusion.

"Over here!" The voice said again, once again, the robber turned.

"What's wrong, hard of hearing?" An amused chuckle rang in the robber's ears, making him nearly shriek.

"What the hell is going-?" Before he could finish that sentence, his face met with an ice-encrusted fist, and the man was knocked out at once, and went down with a dull thud. A sigh echoed through the room as the puncher looked over the man's face, now turning dull purple from frostbite on one side. Said puncher nudged his side with a laced up black boot before calling out.

"Silent, you can stop with the echoing." The puncher said, crossing ribbon covered arms over an equally ribbon covered chest. The voice chuckled again before a girl pranced towards the other.

"You know, Berny, if he wakes up he'll see up you're dress." The girl, now named Silent, replied, her voice muffled slightly because of the dark covering over her mouth.

"I told you not to call me Berny." The other girl muttered, smoothing out the skirt of her dress, the purple ribbons on it shining in the light. Silent shrugged.

"Frederica Bernkastel is a bit of a mouthful, don't you think?" The girl said as she situated the bag strapped to her shoulders.

"And what about you 'Silent Musician'? You aren't quite living up to the 'Silent' part in that. And I told you to just say Bern if you don't want to say the full thing." Bern replied, looking down at the 'robber' below them.

"So sue me, we caught the robber, and nobody got hurt, right?" Silent said. "Let's put him in ice cuffs and drop him off at the station."

"I don't know… something doesn't feel right…" Bern said. "I mean, most robbers could be considered idiots these days since of all the upgrades in technology. But even by South Park standards… how could this guy be so stupid?"

"Who knows? Maybe he-" Silent stopped talking, before shoving Bern down on the ground. The glass shattered around them as multiple bullets shot through, the sound of it less deafening to Silent and Bern's ears because of a little sound manipulation, making them less disoriented and able for Bern to move them behind the counter. After two minutes the shooting stopped, the sound of boots crunching on glass could be heard when three men dressed in black carrying artillery guns walked in.

"Oh, we didn't shoot the imbecile." A gruff voice said in a faux-saddened tone. Silent flinched when she heard another gunshot go off.

"Now we did." A voice chuckled, before being interrupted by a 'phwack' sound. "Ow!"

"Shut up!" A foreign-sounding voice growled. "You two get to work or both of you'll be the next, _imbeciles_!"

"Y-yes sir!" The men said, stepping over the now dead robber. Bern and Silent stayed quiet as the louder footsteps started walking in the opposite direction of them.

The foreign man cursed under his breath, about to walk after his two lackeys, until he heard a strange sound, almost like a musical instrument, coming from behind the bank teller's desk. He paused, before cocking his gun forward, creeping towards the desk, he was directly above it when he moved his gun forward to find-

_Nobody_.

His face twisted into one of confusion, before hearing the music again, this time coming from down the hall. Keeping his gun ready, the man walked, jiggling every door he came across until he found one surprisingly ajar. Music wafted out of it, sounding almost as if it was a solo being played in a theater from his own country. _Pretty music, but it won't save you. _The man thought, kicking the door open in a second to run inside, smiling in victory.

The door slammed shut behind him, making a slight 'click' sound as the lock turned. Immediately afterwards the sounds of screaming and pleads of mercy from his men could be heard almost deafening through the door. The man tried to yank the door open, and after it didn't budge he did the next possible thing and shot at it, the bullet ricocheted off the doorknob and hit his foot, making the man cry out in pain, before stumbling to the ground.

He started to crawl away from the door as the sound of screaming became louder and louder, he clawed at his ears. _Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop-_

And just as he began to think that, the screams were abruptly silenced. The man looked up when he heard the door handle began to jiggle, before slowly moving down.

"No, no…" His voice sounded high-pitched in terror, the door creaking open.

"_Gotcha." _A voice whispered in his ear, before his vision became black.

(~)

"Chief! Chief!" An officer yelled as he ran into Chief White's office, his gaze moving back and forth, but couldn't find the man anywhere! "Where are you, Chief!"

"Behind the door." A muffled voice replied in an annoyed tone.

"Oh." The officer said as he moved the door back to find his boss looking at him wryly.

"Now what could have possibly happened at this hour? Run out of donuts?" The chief sarcastically said.

"No, but then again…" The officer muttered in a thoughtful tone while Chief White rolled his eyes, walking out of his door to see what the hullabaloo was about, and quickly finding it in the form of three knocked out men, one of them having a sticky note posted on their forehead.

"Uh, we found these men outside the station, sir." One of the officers said as the chief looked dumbfounded at the scene. "And I think the note's for you."

The Chief walked towards the men, grabbing the sticky note and reading it.

_These three men tried to rob the Park County Bank, when you've headed to the scene you'll have broken glass and a man shot in the head to look out for, so you better watch you're step. The bank teller will be in a room, presumably locked, jerking off to some kind of lesbian porn. Please don't ask, my partner and I are already scarred with that one, though it did save his life. We suggest they put in bulletproof glass next time._

_**SM**_

"Hey, Chief? What kind of weapon leaves… frostbite?" One of the younger officers asked.

**(~)**

When the foreign man, revealed to be Alfonso Gianinni, a hired hit man and all around odd-jobber, in his sense, woke up to the sound of a cell being unlocked and opened, he had a start, before groaning. "What…?"

"You're being sent to Hell's Pass for treatment. You're buddies are already in the ambulance." An officer said to him while walking into the cell. Gianinni tried to get up, but hissed at the pain in his left foot.

"Good thing one of us remembered first aid, otherwise you would have bled to death already." The officer deadpanned before cuffing him and yanking him out of the cell. The hit man decided to keep his eyes closed for the time being, the lights in the station were making him dizzy.

The next time he opened his eyes it was when the ambulance started to move, his eyes flicked back and forth to look at his surroundings, slightly banging his head on the bar he had been cuffed to. His men were still unconscious apparently either worse off than he was or just pussies, and strapped onto stretchers. Gianinni began to make a plan in his mind.

_When they move to un-cuff me I'll pretend to be out, before using the cuff as a weapon to choke the paramedic and keep him hostage until they give me a car. _Maybe keep the paramedic as a hostage; they could keep his foot from bleeding until he was back at headquarters. He'd have to shoot his men as well, if they didn't wake up. He couldn't afford them squealing, otherwise he'd be good as dead…

The ambulance screeched to a stop, making Gianinni hit his head against the railing once more and letting out a stream of cuss words. The doors opening, and he went limp. But after thirty seconds he realized something. _Why can't I hear any voices?_

His eyes opened to stare at a face that was smiling and crying at the same time, it took him another second to realize the face was a mask, and another to see the gun in the masked person's hand.

"_He doesn't like mistakes." _A voice coldly said.

Another second later, the gun went off; Gianinni was dead before he had the chance to scream.

**(~)**

The masked figure worked quickly, throwing a gas bomb that would go off once the ambulance hit the bottom of the ravine he'd precariously perched it above. With one good shove the ambulance fell down, exploding into flames. He efficiently dusted the snow that showed his footprints. It would make the authorities, or if not them, some insane super hero around here suspicious…

Three minutes later a black SUV pulled up, he got in before it quickly sped off towards South Park, dropping him off a block away from a dingy looking apartment complex, the driver giving him a nod, before pressing the accelerator and the vehicle was off again. The masked figure looked at the scenery around him for a moment, before walking towards the apartment complex and scaling up the fire escape.

One of the windows was unlocked, giving him the ability to enter the apartment, taking about a minute to shed the mask off and most of his clothing until he collapsed on to the unmade bed in front of him, his eyebrows scrunching together when he felt something that wasn't bed sheets. He lifted the piece up to see the outline of a coat, eyes widening in recognition, before his cheeks began to turn red. After a moment of debating, he clutched the coat to his chest like a security blanket, curling up into the fetal position, and fell asleep with the sent of a warm place wafting in his nostrils.

**(~)**

Laura and Adelaide looked at the front page of the school newspaper to find the heading **'NEW HEROES?' **and a picture of the Park County Bank. Mari was chatting with Kim as they walked towards the table, sitting down. "So, what'd you think?" Mari asked.

Both girls simultaneously hit their heads against the lunch table.

_Here we go…_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Hope that wasn't too rushed, when Ir ead it it felt rushed. XP next time there will be more characters introduced, maybe even a villain or two! Keep you're eyes peeled. **

**Well, not really…**

**And press the button below, please. Pleeeaaasseee? **


End file.
